Trouble
by tonkylonks
Summary: Quinn turns up at a familiar doorstep after landing herself in trouble.. Brittana and Fabranger


**Hey =), just a short story while I'm in the middle of EM. Enjoy!**

Three sharp knocks rang through the house, putting an impromptu stop to the girls' make out session. Santana Lopez collapsed on top of her blonde wife and groaned into her shoulder.

'Babe, go get the door. It could be important.' Brittany whispered into Santana's ear, lightly stroking her arm to persuade the girl. As Santana looked up she gave her an encouraging smile, silently telling the girl that they could pick up where they left off later.

With a loud huff Santana sat up and sprung off the settee, making her way towards the front door. She swung the door open, ready to give the intruder on the other side of the door a harsh, icy glare.

However, when she saw the face of one Quinn Fabray on her doorstep she moved to the side and motioned for her to come in.

The blonde girl mumbled a thanks and walked past Santana, shooting Brittany a timid smile.

'Spill Q, what did you do this time? It better be good because nobody interrupts me getting my mack on for no reason.' Quinn gasped and looked offended.

'And what makes you think it's me that's in the wrong?' Santana crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow.

'Because Q, it's you. You do stupid things. Spill.' Quinn sighed and her shoulders fell.

'I may have mmpphmmmh.' Quinn mumbled to the floor, causing Brittany and Santana to look at one another in confusion.

'She was showing me some old baby pictures and I may have made an insulting comment about her teeth.' Santana moved to stifle a laugh as Brittany gasped in shock.

She walked over to the guilty looking blonde and smacked her on the arm.

'That's awful Quinn! I don't blame Hermione for kicking you out. I'll go get a blanket; your pjs are still in the cupboard from last time.' Brittany jogged upstairs, shaking her head at Quinn.

'Whoa Q, you really have no game. What is this? Like the 3rd time this month you've slept on my couch. Nicely done.'

'Shut up S. I feel terrible already.'

'You need to work on your apology. If you have that down you won't keep getting kicked out, which means you won't keep having to use mine and B's couch and me and B will finally be able to gets our mack on.'

'I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were the God of relationships Santana.' Quinn replied sarcastically, her lips set into a thin line.

'It's alright. I'll let you in on a secret. It's all to do with the eyes. When I say something stupid to B...'

'Which is all of the time.' Quinn interrupted, receiving a glare from Santana.

'As I was saying, I let her calm down, then I go up to her and do the puppy dog eyes. Tell her how sorry I am. How I don't deserve her forgiveness. How I fully understand if she would want to kick me out. Then, I pull out the pout and go for the cuddle. Works every time. She's like putty in my hands after that. '

Meanwhile Quinn was discreetly waving her hands and tilting her head to the front, motioning behind Santana, her eyes wide.

'What the hell is up with you Q? This is top class advice! I'm like the perfect girlfriend. It's the perfect plan. B gets a chance to go all crazy woman on me, I get to show off my acting skills and apologise, B gets to think that I'm amazing and then I get laid. What's better?'

A large bang from behind them caused the girls to jump. Santana span around to see Brittany carrying a blanket and an overnight bag.

'Oh thanks Britt but I already have my stuff.' Quinn gestured to the bag she brought in with her.

'Oh I know Q. It's not for you.' Brittany shoved the bag at Santana, causing the brunette to stumble.

Santana's eyes went wide as she took in Brittany's scowl and folded arms.

'Babe! Come on, I didn't mean it! I was trying to help Q out!' Santana pouted and pleaded with puppy dog eyes at Brittany. The blonde smiled and stepped forwards, causing the brunette to grin over Brittany's shoulder at Quinn. Brittany leant in towards Santana's ear.

'Tell Hermione your crazy woman of a girlfriend said hi.' Brittany said in a sweet tone before barging past Santana into the kitchen.

'I hate you so much Q.' Santana said to Quinn who was now bent over laughing, before turning round and storming out of the door.

Hermione Granger opened the door to find a very angry looking Santana Lopez on the other side. She sighed and motioned for her to come in, Santana mumbling a thank you as she moved past her.

'Good evening Santana, I'll go and get you a blanket. Your night clothes are still in the cupboard from last time.' Hermione sighed before walking upstairs to get Santana's blanket, an amused expression gracing her features.


End file.
